1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to phase locked loop circuits.
2. Background of Related Art
Modern communication device, such as cellular telephones, may employ a phase locked loop device for frequency synthesis of a communication carrier signal modulated with transmission data. The phase locked loop device enables the carrier signal frequency to be precisely controlled and accordingly enables the data on which the carrier signal modulation is based to be reliably transmitted at a stable, known frequency. In such a phase locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer, a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) produces the output carrier signal at the desired frequency based on a VCO frequency control signal. In a simplified PLL configuration, this control is achieved by a feedback loop, with the VCO output signal coupled via the feedback loop to a phase-frequency detector which compares the VCO signal phase or frequency to that of a fixed-frequency reference signal and produces a frequency control signal corresponding to the phase difference between the VCO signal and the fixed-frequency signal. This frequency control signal is smoothed by a low pass loop filter and then applied to the VCO such that in its steady state the VCO output signal frequency matches that of the fixed-frequency reference signal.
A frequency divider may be included in the PLL feedback loop to enable division of the frequency of the VCO output signal to a frequency that is a multiple of that of a fixed-frequency reference source. The output of the frequency divider is compared by the phase-frequency detector to the fixed-frequency source for controlling the VCO phase. In this way, the frequency of a carrier signal produced by the VCO is constantly controlled such that it is “phase locked” to a multiple of that of the fixed-frequency reference.